Apex Predator
by kozak1997
Summary: A special forces unit from the United States is sent to Italy to investigate the Five Republics Faction. They get more than they bargained for.
1. They've won the battle

Soldiers are men... most apt for all manner of services and best able to support and endure the infinite toils and continual hazards of war.

-Henry Knyvett

* * *

"Does anyone have any questions?" asked Ilya standing in front of the screen.

"Why is it at a stadium?" asked Ami.

"Hell if I know."

"I think it's a trap." said Grace.

"I agree with Grace. There's something not right about this mission." said Azzan.

"And why aren't our pupils coming with us on this mission?" asked Ami.

"Look I have no idea what's going on. All I heard was that they have some special training scheduled today."

"Well what about you new guy, got any ideas?" said Claudius turning to me.

Everyone turns and looks at me. I'm currently sleeping in my chair.

"Gott verdammt." mumbled Claudius punching me in the arm.

I'm pulled from my sleep confused on the current situation.

"Great, now I have to go through the plan again. Now Listen, a group called the Five Republics Faction are going to make a deal at the Stadio Giuseppe Meazza today. We have no idea what they might be trading, but it can't be good. It has to be bad if we're sent in to find out. I'm not going through it again, suit up Reaper squad."

I stand up and walk to my locker when I hear my name called.

"Hey Armin, you're going to be using this." said Claudius throwing me an H&amp;K MP7.

I look at him in disbelief.

"Look, you're still considered prey to APEX. You'll get to choose your own weapons when you prove yourself and become a predator."

"I never heard that."

"Listen I don't make up the rules Armin, I just follow them." He pulls out his M4A1 with red dot sight from his locker, "Armor up. I'll meet you in the car when you're done."

I nod and proceed to get ready.

I put on my tan Kevlar vest over my tucked in black shirt and put on my tactical baseball hat. I wrap my black and grey shemagh around my neck and then check my gear. I turn on my head cam located on my hat. I stop and look at my purple paracord bracelet.

_Wonder what Sunny's doing, _I thought.

I pull out the stock and grip on the MP7. I pull back the slide on my F.N. Five-Seven and put it back into my holster on my tactical trousers. I head to Claudius' car and we head to the stadium.

We reach the stadium and we gather around Ilya.

Ilya pulls out his MRT, "Alright here's the plan. We are splitting up into two groups. The first group is Claudius, Grace, and Armin. You will be entering through gate four." he said pointing at the screen, "The rest will be with me and we will enter through gate nine. Any questions?"

"Where will we regroup?" asked Grace.

Ilya pauses, looking at the map, "The food court. I'll give the order to link up with each other once we complete the mission. Anything else?"

We are all silent.

Ilya puts away his MRT, "Alright then, move out Reaper."

As we begin to travel through the dark corridor, we begin to hear voices out on the field. Claudius peers out to survey the situation.

"Ilya this is Claudius, we have eyes on the FRF."

"Copy. Ami is going to give you sniper support from the stands. Me and Azzan are also going to give you guys support from the stands."

"10-4." Claudius turns to us, "Let's go."

We crouch down and approach the targets. As soon as we get into cover, we open fire. All of the targets are annihilated by our surprise attack.

"All clear Ilya." radioed Claudius.

"Copy that. Check the shipment then regroup with us at the food court."

"Got it." Claudius turns to us, "Check the shipment Armin. Grace cover him."

I walk up to one of the boxes. I notice one terrorist that survived the attack is trying to use the box for support. I pull out my Kukri and stab him in the head. I wipe the blood on his body and then move to the box. I rip the box open and find brand new Ak-47's and a ton of ammo boxes. Just then a sniper round snaps past me finding its mark on Grace. She falls like a rock onto the field.

"Armin get down!" yells Claudius, "The shooter is on the stands, top right side."

I roll behind the box I just opened. I look at Grace and see her right eye sticking out of her head. Crimson soaks her once shiny blonde hair. I also see the sniper's location.

"Claudius head to the food court and link up with the rest of the team." radioed Ilia.

"10-4. Armin, I'm going to make a break for the north exit. Cover me."

Claudius jumps from cover and runs to the exit. I pop out and suppress on the enemy sniper's position. Now it's my turn to move.

Once Claudius gives me the go ahead, I sprint from cover to the north exit. That's when a round grazes my arm and I stumble upon reaching Claudius.

"You ok man." said Claudius helping me up.

"Yeah just a scratch." I said as we head into the corridor.

We reach the stairs when our radio goes off, "Claudius this is Ilya. We're currently pinned down in the food court, how are you guys holding up?"

"Grace is down. She got shot by a sniper."

"How about Armin?"

"A round grazed his arm."

"Make your way over here. We'll get Grace once this sniper is dead."

"Copy." Claudius turns to me, "I'll take point."

We walk up the stairs and see a girl sitting in the stands.

"Hands up now." ordered Claudius.

The girl turns back and looks at us with a smile. Her blonde pig tails swing in the cool night air. Her innocent face instantly turned serious as she pulled out a shotgun.

"Armin move back."

She takes aim and fires at us.

We run into the corridor with the girl hot on our trail. Claudius hides by the entrance to ambush her when she comes in. Claudius then orders me to hide behind cover.

She comes in and Claudius swings his M4 at her head. She easily dodges it and hits him in the gut with the butt of her shotgun. Claudius hunches over and the girl aims her shotgun at Claudius' head at point-blank range. She fires and Claudius' head vaporizes. I get out of cover and she turns to me.

"Are you going to fight, or are you too scared?" she asked in an accented english.

I look at the girl, "Getting cocky won't get you anywhere."

"It sure did with your friend."

"Armin, stall her a little longer." radioed Ami.

She raises her shotgun, "This will be easier than I thoug..." she says right before a round pierces through her right shoulder.

_Now_, I said to myself.

I take advantage of her being distracted. I fire at the girl as I move to cover.

Most of my rounds make contact with my enemy. She's barely able to guard her head from my attack. The girl shakes it off and rushes me. She throws the first punch, but I counter her and throw her to the ground.

She instantly gets right back up and tries again. She picks up her shotgun and rushes me with the bayonet. I push the bayonet away, but she uses the momentum of her spinning to do a back kick that connects to my abdomen. I stagger back and see the barrel of the shotgun pointing at me.

Scheiße is the only thing that leaves my mouth before the shell propels me to the wall. I cough up blood from the impact.

"I got to tell you, I haven't fought anyone like you in a while."

I look at her and cough up some blood.

She levels the shotgun to my head, "Any last words soldato?"

"Yeah, don't hesitate next time."

"Wait what?" she said taken aback from my comment.

I point the shotgun away from my face and she fires. The shell exploding next to my ear causes me to go deaf in my right ear. I grab the shotgun and cock it. I knock the shotgun out of her hands. The shotgun is flipped upside down when I grab it.

Before she can do anything, I fire the shotgun and she flies out into the stands. The shotgun flies out of my hands in my weakened state. My index finger was caught in the trigger guard, breaking it when it flew out of my hands.

A few minutes later, the rest of my team arrive at the scene.

"Jesus Armin what happened?" asked Ilya.

"We were ambushed."

"By who?" asked Ilya.

"A girl."

"So did we." said Azzan.

Ami sits down next to me and grabs my arm, "I'm sorry Armin, but this might hurt."

I take a deep breath and with a disgusting wet snap, she puts my finger back into place.

They check the stands, but don't find the girl I shot.

"Listen Armin." said Ilya snapping his fingers and slapping my face to keep me awake, "We're getting you out of here."

They grab the remains of Claudius and Grace and carry all the wounded to the car.


	2. But not the war

A true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him.

-unknown

My vision begins to blur a little as Ilya puts me into the car. Grace is laid to my right and Claudius to my left. I look at the tattoo on Claudius' right arm. It has the grim reaper with the saying 'death always has the last word'. Ilya puts a cover over Claudius and we head to HQ.

While we drive back to the Crypt, Grace shoots up screaming.

"Where are they!" she repeats several times.

Her right eye dangles around as she moves her head.

"Grace calm down." said Azzan calmly putting his arms around her to calm her.

Azzan repeats this until Grace settles down. We reach HQ and we're rushed to the medical wing.

"What the hell happened!" yelled Tristan.

"We were attacked sir." responded Ilya.

"Well no shit!"

"Sir an unexpected enemy force ambushed us during the mission." added Ami.

"Who had the helmet cam?" asked Tristan.

"I believe Armin does sir." said Ami.

"Well go get it!" ordered Tristan.

xxxxxxxxxx

I slowly open my eyes after four hours of surgery. My body still hurts a little, but I'm able to fight again. I get up and see Ilya and who just walked into my room.

"Where are you going?"

I try to walk past him, but he grabs my arm.

"Are you actually fit to carry out missions already?"

"Guess we'll find out."

"Guessing gets people killed Armin."

I turn to him, "I know I'm able to fight Ilya."

Ilya lets go of my arm, "Fine. Tristan wants to see us in the war room."

"Who's Tristan?"

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Tristan is our squad commander. He briefs us on our missions and gives us support as well."

I begin to walk, but I'm stopped again.

Ilya looks serious as he speaks to me, "You already know that Claudius is dead. Grace is still alive though, but she lost her right eye. She will be working with Tristan on our missions for now on."

I look down at the ground and clinch my fists.

"Listen to me Armin, control your emotions. They'll get you killed."

"I watched Claudius die. I did nothing to help him." I said softly.

"We saw the whole thing on your head cam. You couldn't have done anything to help in his situation."

I stay silent and keep away from eye contact.

"We also saw you blow away that girl." said Ilya trying to brighten the mood, "You wrecked her pretty good for only being prey."

I smirk at Ilya's comment.

"So how's your hearing?"

"Back to normal."

"Good. Lets go meet up with the others."

"Wait Ilya. What's going to happen to Claudius and Grace's pupils?"

"They'll either be decommisioned or set with a new mentor."

We walk out and see Grace walking towards us. She has a black shirt with an argyle sweater vest over it and a plaid skirt on. She also has plaid high socks on as well. The only thing I didn't like was her eye patch.

"You two need to head to the war room. We're waiting on the two of you." she said.

"We're actually heading that way." said Ilya.

Grace turns and looks at me, "How are you feeling Armin?"

"Better, how about you Grace?"

"Oh I'm fine, don't worry about me."

As we walk to the war room, the memory of Grace getting hit and her on the field was all I could think about.

We head to the war room and take our seats. Tristan begins as we sit down.

"The enemy that ambushed you at the stadium was identified as a shady government organization called The Social Welfare Agency." began Tristan.

He grabbed one folder and opened it.

"Does she look familiar?" asked Tristan showing me the photo.

I look at the photo. It was the girl who killed Claudius.

"She, like many others, are cybernetically advanced child soldiers used by the SWA." he said placing more folders on the table.

"Begin studying these, They will have nesecarry information on your enemy." he said walking out the room.

Ami, Azzan, Ilya, and I take the folders and head to our racks.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Who the hell were those people!" yelled Hilshire.

"Another agency like ours." responded Jean.

"Triela is in the infirmary! I need more information than just that crap!"

"Hilshire, calm down." said Jose placing a caring hand on his friend's shoulder.

Hilshire takes a deep breath and sits down.

"They're called APEX." said Lorenzo putting multiple folders on the table, "An agency run by the CIA and many others like it."

"Oh my god." said Jose placing a hand on his head.

"Yeah, oh my god is right." replied Jean.

I walk to my bunk where my pupil Sunny is sitting at.

"Hey Sunny." I said walking up to her.

"Is that what you say after you almost die."

"Well what do you want me to say. I almost got my head blown off or that was close."

"Whatever." she looks at the folder in my hand, "What's that?"

"Info on our new enemy."

"The one you took down?"

"Yeah, the one that took down Claudius."

Sunny rips the folder from my hand and opens it.

I start looking at the folder that was given to me on my bunk.

Her name is Triela. Height is 160-162cm. Place of birth is Tunisia. Hair color is Blonde. Eye color is Blue.

Everyone looks up as Tristan walks in.

"There will be a mission executed tonight. We have intel that a SWA safe house is holding a 'fratello'. A fratello is one cyborg and one adult in charge of it. You will move in and end them. The site and information is on your MRTs." with that he exits.

"Time for some revenge Reaper!" yelled Ilya.

xxxxxxxxxx

Triela walks into her dorm and falls into her bed.

"How are you feeling?" asked the girl on the top bunk.

"Other than getting shot by my own gun, never better."

"Oh yeah, this came for you."

Triela looks up at the folder and takes it, "Thanks Claes."

Triela opens the folder and sees the photo of her new foe. Triela shoots out of bed and sits at the table looking intently at the papers in the folder.

His name is Armin Jaehn. Born in Frankfurt, Germany. Hazel eyes. Brown hair. 173-175cm in height, read Triela in her head.

She looked at Armin's photo again. He has a maroon beret and Flecktarn camo uniform on.

German, just like Hilshire, thought Triela.

xxxxxxxxxx

"You are no longer prey Armin. You are now considered a predator to APEX." said Ilya.

Ilya hands me a Heckler &amp; Koch G36, "Take good care of it, this was Claudius' main weapon of choice. I believe you had training with this weapon before APEX correct?"

I nod my head and look at the weapon. It has a holographic sight and vertical grip. I set it against my locker and start to get ready. I pull back the slide of my FN Five-Seven and put it in my holster.

I tuck my olive drab shirt into my black tactical knee pad pants. I put on my tactical elbow pads as well. I grab my black and grey shemagh and I put it on. I clip the G36 to my sling and pull back the receiver.

Sunny grabs her

"Take this as well." said Ami handing me a tablet.

"This is a military rugged tablet or MRT for short. It shows locations, objectives, and more."

"This is the fratello you are hunting tonight." said Tristan on the MRT, "And God speed to you."

We get out and head to the safe house.

Ilya and I head inside while Ami and Azzan check the outside. I break the lock with my Kukri and move inside. Two men come and check out what made the loud noise when they are silenced by my weapon. I reload and head to the last room on the first floor.

One man is still sitting on the couch as Ilya and I walk in.

The man looks at us, "What the hell do yo..."

I raise my gun to my hip and unleash a whole magazine into his body before he finishes his sentence.

"Lauro what's going on?" asked Elsa walking inside.

She freezes at the sight of her dead handler. My muzzle is still smoking when she looks at me.

"You'll be sorry for what you did to him." said Elsa reaching for her sidearm.

Before she can do anything, I pull out my pistol and shoot one round at her. The round is ejected and pierces her eye and hits her brain, killing her instantly.

I walk over to her dead body and continue shooting her. I reload and aim at the girl again when Ilya stops me.

"That's enough." he said in a serious tone.

"I did her a favor." I said not turning to look at Ilya, "She was already dead, I'm just finishing the job."


End file.
